Insanity is Jelly
by Crystal-Mafia
Summary: Timoteo invites lemitsu, Nana and of course, little Tsunayoshi to Italy for a few days during the Christmas holidays. When Tsuna is hungry, however, the first thing that came to mind was... Jelly? T27 ( Timoteo x Tsuna ) CRACK. One-Shot.


**Insanity is Jelly**

**Summary: **Timoteo invites lemitsu, Nana and of course, little Tsunayoshi to Italy for a few days during the Christmas holidays. When Tsuna is hungry, however, the first thing that came to mind was... Jelly? T27 ( Timoteo x Tsuna ) CRACK. One-Shot.

**Note: **Where I got this idea? I'm inspired by Daylite, I now ship T27 to the purest crack form. Shota, even though it's crack? I dunno~. WARNING, ALL PEOPLE AGAINST THIS PAIRING SHOULD PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW.

* * *

When Timoteo invited lemitsu over with Nana and three-year-old Tsunayoshi, it was almost obvious that the real reason was only to see Tsunayoshi. Almost. Except he was the most sly person in the world.

Seriously, no one would suspect a thing if he invited them over for the Christmas holidays, now would they? After his first encounter with Tsunayoshi, he had been fascinated with the boy.

All he could see was sparkles around the innocent child with the wild unruly brown locks and chibi cheeks. There were many things to describe a man who looked at his heir like that- yet we are not going to go into topic with this.

Anyway, when lemitsu, Nana and Tsunayoshi landed, they were quickly taken to Timoteo's huge private Villa, where there was a beach so that Tsunayoshi could play (and a window to that Timoteo could spy- I mean, watch Tsunayoshi through)- and it shouldn't be too cold, meaning Tsunayoshi wouldn't _need _to wear too thick clothing- now that just sounded plain wrong.

So, lemitsu and Nana were out to go shopping and then see a movie, like couples should do, and Timoteo was left babysit little Tsunayoshi, who just stared at him in wide-eyed wonder (with a cuteness overload that could end up making anyone go insane).

Timoteo watched from where he sat, watching Tsuna roll about in sand happily, those lovely little features he had now all shimmery due to the sand and making Timoteo feel like there was something _seriously _wrong with him. He couldn't help it though- Tsunayoshi was far too cute.

Then again, he was the son of lemitsu and Nana Sawada, so this was inevitable. Tsuna was destined to be born adorable with a mother like that- Timoteo pondered about how Tsunayoshi would look like when he was older- and mused whether or not he would still have a nice ass when he was-

_He must stop thinking about this before it shows!_

Timoteo shook his head, before he jumped when he noticed Tsunayoshi climbing up onto his lap and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Grandpa, I'm hungry!" Timoteo could feel his heart beat erratically- and now he thought it would be smart if he went to get therapy- or turn towards one of his guardians, which would only say something that would make him want to bitch slap them badly.

"Hungry? What would you like to eat?" Tsunayoshi just stared at him cutely, causing him to cover his nose quickly. Maybe he was just a severe closet pervert that was going to be obliterated quite soon. Obliteration meant that he could then stalk Tsunayoshi as a ghost... _constantly_.

"I don't know Grandpa! Maman didn't leave me anything to eat since she left with Otou-san!" Timoteo gave into temptation and then ruffled those soft brown locks presented to him and then chuckled lowly. If he stared at those adorable honey-caramel orbs much longer, then he was going to die from a severe nose-bleed and high blood pressure.

"Well... how about some jelly?" pfft. Jelly that he could watch slide into Tsunayoshi's mouth contentedly and possibly take a picture-

_Someone needs to hit his head with a baseball bat soon!_

Timoteo shook his head and then picked the cute little Tsunayoshi up and then walked inside the villa, making sure _not _to have a little grope at the ass mere centimetres away from him.

Not that it would matter, Tsunayoshi was too young to understand what it would mean- even though he might be physically scared for all eternity and then act like a delusional psycho for the rest of his life-

That is what people call 'over-reacting'.

Timoteo sat him down and opened the fridge, before pulling out the smallest tub of jelly out ever before opening it up and then placing it in front of Tsunayoshi, who was making grabby hands at it and staring with wide eyes.

"I want it! Gimme!"

The day when jelly drove Vongola Nono to insanity is the day that everyone questioned how the hell a _three-year-old _managed to cause all this.

_Don't worry, the people who just read this are crazy anyway._

Pfft.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I am crazy, now shoot me. /Shot/

Go thank Daylite for the inspiration (and WhiteAngel128, even though she refuses to be the reason of inspiration) xD

Ja ne~

Crystal-Mafia


End file.
